Purely platonic?
by yume girl 91
Summary: One night Byakuya sneaks into Rukia's room,does he still think of her as his sister or does he wish for something more? Continued-?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: I can't believe that I have twelve fics on this site already! Okaaay onto to the story, this is mostly unrelated to my other Bya/Ruki one-shot-Something that's forever. Warning: slight lemon involved; proceed at your own risk. Well that said, Enjoy.**

'_Was it purely platonic?'_

**Byakuya asked himself this as he quietly went down the connecting hallway to the east wing of the mansion. The servants had been dismissed for the night after seeing 'Miss Kuchiki to her room.' It was a rare night indeed when she didn't stay in the Squad thirteen barracks. So rare in fact that instead of greeting him in his private office she chose to not disturb him by saying she would leave early in the morning anyway. He'd learned this from the servants' chatter. **

'_How had they grown so far apart? Sure they weren't related; but that didn't mean that he couldn't have a loving relationship with his sister, now did it?' _

'_But wasn't that a part of the problem? Did he really want a __platonic__ relationship with his dead wife's sister?'_

"**Be quiet, Senbonzakura," Byakuya muttered. There was a haughty sniff and then a flirtatious giggle.**

'_You're such a stick in the mud, Bya-chan!' exclaimed Senbonzakura. _

**He paused with one hand on the sliding partition; the light was off inside the room so his shadow wasn't visible.**

'I mean I still don't get what you're so worked up about…I mean considering what a fine physical specimen you are of Soulreaper manliness. One little skinny Strawberry fly should be easy to pick off your little drop of Rukia honey!'

"**Silence!" **

'_Tee-hee-hee!' Senbonzakura laughed and pranced away in her gown of cherry blossoms. _

**His words he doubted were heard in the bedroom; but still he was careful not to make any unnecessary sounds whilst entering his sister's bedchamber. A slanted skylight positioned above the bed shed soft moonlight on Rukia's sleeping face. Those lovely eyes were shut; her long raven lashes fluttered just the tiniest bit while she dreamed, probably of bunnies and rainbows, Byakuya thought wryly. **

'**_She was still so innocent…so pure…so untouched_._'_**

'_**And she could be mine.' **_

**Byakuya finished the unspoken thought and was surprised to find himself suddenly aroused. _'Gods, how long had it been?' _He started to mentally count, _'thirty, no, forty, since Hisana's death?! He hadn't gotten laid in over fifty years!?' _A sudden movement caught him off guard. **

**Rukia turned over on her side and murmured something so low that he was sure he had imagined it except he doubted it was 'Nii-sama.' **

"**Mmm, Byakuya." **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: the words in italic were Senbonzakura speaking. Like I said before, review if thou so choses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you! To- psychegloom, SecretStarr, nitrolead, ginlovesrangikualways, wynn12, ruukii, and Katzemadchenchan, for all your support here's Purely platonic chap. two. Enjoy!**

_What was wrong with him, really?_

_He was her brother…so what was he doing hovering over her peacefully sleeping body?_

**Byakuya scarce believed his ears, _'Did she just…call my name?' _Rukia made a tiny noise in the back of her throat, "B-Byakuya…I…I l…" she stopped; he held his breath. **

'_Ooh! Bya-chan, could this be what you've been waiting for?' Squealed Senbonzakura. She had returned from doing whatever amusements could be found in his mindscape and was currently lounging on a pink flower pouf. _

'_**Do not bother me,' he thought warningly to his Zanpaku-to. **_

She ran her finger across her mouth indicating-these lips are shut- and giggled. She absently conjured up a cherry blossom fan and waved it cheerfully at Byakuya,' pay attention', she lisped.

**A small noise like a creak sounded in the hallway; Byakuya had just enough time to realize…"N-Nii-sama? Is…is that you?" Rukia was waking up. **

"**W-what're you-?" **

**Luckily he was a Master of flash-step otherwise he'd have been caught. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Sleepless night, eh, Captain Kuchiki?" **

"**What?" Byakuya asked; he rubbed the bridge of his nose and squinted at the tall redhead standing before his desk. "I asked you if you had a sleepless night."**

"**Oh." **

"**Well. Did you?" **

**Byakuya pulled his best aristocratic scowl; "I would think that is none of your business, Abarai." **

**Renji cocked an eyebrow, 'what's gotten into the Captain? I mean he's always cold but something is clearly bothering him.' **

"**Anyway. I would suggest you get to work; there is no time for idle chitchat," Byakuya said sternly.**

**Renji twitched; a huge stack of paperwork was set down in front of him, he stared wide-eyed. **

"**Get to it!"**

"**Yes sir!" he saluted and grumbling mildly under his breath; carried to his own desk-all the paperwork for Squad six. Leaving Byakuya…nothing to do.**

'**I wonder…what was she going to say?' **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**A/N:**** to be continued-Ja? Or Non? It's up to you. Tell me if you want to read more and I'll write it. Cheers! Note: Ja-yes in German. Non-no in Latin. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you everyone, enjoy.**

**Rukia couldn't shake off the funny feeling she'd gotten after she'd woken up in the darkness of her room to glimpse…a tall shadow hovering over her like Dr. Frankenstein's monster--Ichigo had made her watch the old Frankenstein movies back in the world of the living. Which had terrified her to no end.**

**But Frankenstein in the Soul society…come on!**

'**Then again…who could it have been?' Rukia thought, chewing her thumb pad. **

**True to her word she'd left the Kuchiki mansion at dawn; Byakuya an early riser hadn't even been up at the time. So she hadn't seen him all day. **

'**Maybe…just maybe there's a discarnate spirit…soul,' she corrected herself, 'wandering the mansion at night. Yeah! That must be it! And that would account for the mysterious noise that I'd heard a minute before I fully woke up! Nii-sama must be told of this!' **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Bya-chan,' Senbonzakura said suddenly. _

**Byakuya's expression didn't change as he turned the page of The Soulreaper times daily newspaper.**

'_**What is it now, Senbonzakura?'**_

The Zanpaku-to ignored the sarcasm in his baritone voice, 'don't look now. But I think the Strawberry competition has arrived!'

'**_Kurosaki is not MY competition. And he resides in the--' _Byakuya was interrupted from his internal conversation by Renji's offhand comment, "Oh. I forgot to mention Ichigo's coming for a visit later on today. Said he really wanted to talk to YOU about something…involving Rukia." **

There was a sharp squeal inside of Byakuya's mindscape, 'ooh! Bya-chan! The Strawberry fly's going to ask for Rukia's hand in marriage! You'd better move in quick before he does! Oh and I'd also suggest that you watch Zambimaru, he's got his eye on your little darling too,' Senbonzakura said knowledgeably, she was studying her face in a pink backed mirror.

'Duly noted, Senbonzakura,' Byakuya muttered to her, casting Renji an icy glare. The sixth Squad Lieutenant shivered under his Captain's withering gaze.

**What had he done wrong now?**

**To be continued.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**A/N: too short! Note: Senbonzakura is rather perverted isn't she! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you and enjoy.

While Renji suffered beneath Byakuya's infamous frigid glare, Rukia was at the moment running into Ichigo and Zangetsu. Albeit…Ichigo was rather nervous and trying to avoid looking Rukia in the eye…Zangetsu was having a pleasant chat with Sode no Shirayuki.

"So…Rukia how's everyone here?" Ichigo asked they were walking along a rather empty road in the Seireitei. Not in the least bit embarrassed by being—well alone with him—Rukia linked arms with him and proceeded on rattling off on their various acquaintances--Captain Hitsugaya was still arguing daily with Matsumoto—Renji still hadn't scored a date—and Nii-sama was busy with work. "I see…" Ichigo muttered, casting his mind around for another SAFE topic other than what he originally had in mind.

Zangetsu didn't help by broadcasting certain images into his wielder's thoughts.

'Damn you! Zangetsu!' Ichigo inwardly snarled.

The dark haired man shrugged, "just helping you out, my king."

'Well, you're not! Bastard…'

Rukia tugged on his hand suddenly, "is something the matter, Ichigo? You've been awfully quiet. So I was…" Ichigo stopped walking and pulled her into his arms, "Rukia…don't talk…just listen to me…please. I lo--!"

A hard blast of a flaring reiatsu struck them both.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

To be continued.

A/N: eh. It's a bit short. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 A challenge?

**A/N: thank you, enjoy.**

'**Damn Byakuya!'**

**Were the first thoughts a stunned Ichigo had a second after the initial blast dissipated.**

**Rukia predictably had fainted and sagged limply in Ichigo's arms. He was thankful for that so she wouldn't have to see her precious 'Nii-sama' get his ass kicked. Shirosaki hovered at the ready to tackle any unforeseen problems he and his 'King' might expect in the process of getting…what they both wanted.**

"**Where? Where is he?!"**

…………………………………**.V**

'_That serves them both right!' Senbonzakura happily crowed._

**Byakuya stood on one of the higher buildings and gazed down at Kurosaki trying to revive a passed out Rukia. When he'd suddenly left the Squad six offices, Renji hadn't batted an eye only let out a sigh of relief—the evil eye was gone. Byakuya couldn't say he felt anything but the vilest feelings of jealousy toward Kurosaki below.**

'I say you should challenge the Strawberry fly to a duel,' Senbonzakura suggested with a wicked grin.

'**And 'what' exactly would be the prize, Senbonzakura?' Byakuya asked his Zanpaku-to with a lingering trace of sarcasm in his tone.**

'_Why…your Rukia dear of course!' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world._

'**Rukia?'**

'Surely she would be the ultimate prize, Bya-chan. After all YOU do…want her, right?'

**Byakuya couldn't answer.**

**For all of how she greatly resembled her dead sister, he still couldn't sort out the way he really felt about her.**

**Which wasn't fair to either of them.**

'Who is talking about what's fair and what's not? Hmm? Certainly not me,' Senbonzakura asserted, 'if you want something then take it. Instead of dillydallying about which in the end…someone WILL TAKE HER.'

Byakuya knew that despite his Zanpaku-to's outward suggestiveness she spoke the truth.

**She knew what was really inside his heart.**

**Maybe…**

…………………………………………**.V**

"**Kurosaki," Byakuya said quietly.**

**Ichigo flinched and spun around angrily already drawing out Zangetsu.**

'Such a brute,' Senbonzakura said distastefully, 'and Zangetsu's just like him.'

"**Byakuya, what're YOU doing here?" Ichigo asked coldly; Rukia was off to the side still unconscious.**

"**You should know, Kurosaki. Otherwise you're just a fool with an overgrown sword," Byakuya said smoothly.**

'_Good! My Bya-chan is the King of insults!' Senbonzakura sniffed and wiped away a fake tear.' He makes me so proud.'_

"**Why you…" Ichigo's eyes flashed dangerously and Shirosaki leered at Senbonzakura.**

'Rotten Bastard,' she muttered darkly.

**Byakuya watched him calmly, "Kurosaki, I challenge you to a duel."**

"**A-A-A what?!" **

………………………………………………**.**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Duel conclusions pt1

**Purely Platonic chapter.6: Duel Conclusions pt.1**

'One week from tomorrow then,' Senbonzakura mused, she fanned herself vigorously with a pink fan, pouting slightly, 'Bya-chan…' she whined.

'**_What is it now, Senbonzakura?' _Annoyed, Byakuya stopped in the middle of his ablutions for the night, his hands under the icy jet of water spouting out from the silver faucet. **

'You will get rid of that rotten jerk Zangetsu and that rotten bastard Shirosaki, right? They're so rude to me!' Senbonzakura began pacing agitatedly, her cherry blossom gown swishing.

**He decisively turned the faucet handle and then dried his hands on the navy blue towel hanging on the side, _'that's what you say about everyone else's Zanpaku-to spirits. Last time you wanted me to skin that low-ranking boy from Zaraki's Division, the narcissistic freak because his peacock spirit insulted you.'_**

'—_By saying he was prettier than me! The nerve! I am the most beautiful of them all! Don't you think so too, Bya-chan?' she giggled as she said it and conjured up the usual pink-backed mirror to primp before it happily._

**Senbonzakura's wielder rolled his slate eyes at such frivolity. This was why he despised Yoruichi Shihoin. One frivolous—add—flirtatious woman was enough. Two even worse. He shook his head, raven locks free of the binding Kenseikan and loose, brushed the silken bed kimono he wore as he climbed into his great bed. Hopefully Senbonzakura wouldn't realize that he hadn't answered her question. She could be quite persistent when she put her mind to it.**

**Byakuya glanced around the darkened room once, briefly feeling its emptiness and the lack of warmth beside him then closed his eyes…and began to dream.**

**~~~*~~~**

**They both fought fiercely, Kurosaki unrelenting even as blood dripped from his taut hands wrapped around the sleek black hilt of his sword. Razor sharp pink petals gathered at Byakuya's command, preparing for the final assault. He knew it was almost over, Senbonzakura in his mind knew it too, but still pressed on, her strength beginning to wane.**

_**Byakuya silently willed the cherry blossoms to attack at the same instant, Kurosaki swung the smaller bankai version of his blade toward him, bellowing, "Getsuga—"**_

"_**Stop it!"**_

_**Both men, shock clearly written on their faces, sweat dripping from the foreheads, stared as the petite girl whom the duel was about, come running up to them, a familiar puppy-dog faced boy at her heels. "H-Hanataro?" Kurosaki asked stupidly. Vaguely Byakuya recalled the boy as having helped the Ryoka at the time of Rukia's execution. But what was he doing with her now…?**_

Suspiciously, Senbonzakura watched the boy begin to administer to some of Kurosaki's wounds, 'I don't like this kid, Bya-chan. He reeks of trouble. And you know I'm always right about these things!'

**You always say that, Byakuya thought with a sneer. But did notice the boy's hesitant look whenever he felt Byakuya watching him. Rukia stood back, her arms crossed over her chest, surveying them all with visible annoyance, "Hana, aren't you ever going to ask what you wanted of Nii-sama?" she asked impatiently.**

"**Er—sure, Ms—"**

"**I told you not to call me that!" she snapped, her violet blue eyes glaring.**

**Hanataro, to Kurosaki and Byakuya's astonishment, went and dropped down before him, bowing deeply, "honorable sir, I humbly ask for Rukia's hand in marriage."**

'See! See! What did I tell you?!' Senbonzakura crowed angrily.

**Byakuya simply shell-shocked much as his rival was, continued to stare at the hopeful boy, thinking their silence was probably an augury of acceptance.**

"**I know I'm a plain low-ranking Soul reaper, Kuchiki-sama. But I can make Rukia happy! She loves me!"**

"**SHE WHAT?!" Kurosaki nearly choked on his words, spat out. "Rukia! What is this? Don't tell me you—"**

"**Yes, Ichigo! I have a life too!" she rounded on him, challenging the Strawberry bastard to deny her as Byakuya calmly, oh so calmly gathered Senbonzakura's pink petals, "Kurosaki."**

"**What is it now—"**

_**Kurosaki smirked, then nodded, "I see. Good idea." Rukia didn't understand what their sudden camaderie was, until their combined reiatsus hit her. She passed out as Byakuya and his Strawberry rival turned to the interloper, swords—well Senbonzakura's petals were already released—withdrawn and ready for the kill. Hanataro chuckled a little nervously looking from his prospective brother-in-law to his friend.**_

"_**What's going on—guys?"**_

"_**DIEEEEE!!!!!"**_

**~~~*~~~**

**Byakuya awoke stunned at the ferocity in which the dream had brought out in him. Sweating profusely, he stared at his shaking hands and slowly brought them up to his face; _Gods had he really wanted to kill that harmless little Soul reaper over Rukia?_**

**Well maybe…since just earlier in the day he'd wanted nothing better than to skewer Kurosaki for laying his hands on her…**

**~~~To be continued and concluded in Chapter.7: Duel Conclusions. Pt.2~~~**

**A/N: short I know…but I had things to do. Ahem, well the end is nigh and um, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
